I Do Love You
by Vanity Attack
Summary: Mirai Trunks is having difficulties in his life. Running Capsule Corp. all by himself, and the fact that the person that he thought he knew, is a stranger to him, he goes back into the past to seek belonging with his parents. What happens when his trouble
1. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Now, go away.  
  
A/N: Hey hey!!! Guess who? Well, like I have been saying for a while, I have a new story. Now, this one is gonna be a bit different from my usual stories. This one actually has a plot. Also, the main genre is not humor, and it's only gonna be a few chapters long. At the most ten chapters, but I doubt that it will get up to there. Ohh and another thing, I have Ch. 2 and part of Ch.3 already written, so yay! Be proud of me. When will I update, then? Heeee whenever my psycho lil heart desires. Now, without futher adue.  
  
__________________________  
  
I Do Love You  
  
Ch.1   
  
Surprise Visit  
  
The stars looked down as the trees danced with the blowing wind. Leafs would rustle gently under the weight of the falling rain. A loud humming noise and bright light quickly disturbed the serenity in the forest. Birds and all animals alike sought shelter within their homes.  
  
As the light died down, a humming, egg-shaped machine stood on a patch of cleared area. The machine hummed for a few secods then quieted down into a deep slumber. The top glass part opened to reveal a figure within the machine. He gracefullyjumped out and landed a few feet away, looking around the vast scenery. His thoughts turned to the place he had left and the peo-well, the person he had left. His life had been perfect, then it happend.   
  
He was too deep in his thoughts to realize that he was soaking wet. Each rain drop landed on top of his lavender hair, making their way down to his beautiful, tanned face, framing everyone of his smooth curves.  
  
"It's not like it matters now... It's not like I can change the past.." With a sheer sigh of the irony in his last statement, he made his way over to the machine and pushed a small red button near the bottom of it. A cloud of smoke and a 'poof!' later, the machine was no more, and in its place was a small blue capsule. He gently picked it up and placed it on the inside of his jean jacket. Taking in his suroundings one last time, he flew up and made his way to the only place where he felt that he belonged:  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Alright, just one more drop and that should do it...' Bulma held the test tube with one hand and a dropper in the other making sure that she stayed as far away from them as possible.   
  
She was dealing with two very unstable products. One, a hydrochloric acid that could burn through even the strongest of metals. Although its silverish swirl portrayed it as a beautiful liquid, it was known all through the science industry as a chemical to be feared. There had already been three deaths as a result of handling the substance incorrectly.  
  
The other one, a slightly less powerful base that didn't have the world known reputation as the other, but it was still harmful, none the less. Even though it was weaker than the other liquid, its red, almost blood, color gave an intimidating first impression.   
  
Alone, each had its own set of properties, uses, and weaknesses, but together, they created unfathomable posibilities. One of these was something Bulma had been looking for since she was a young girl..  
  
The ability to melt diamonds.  
  
She placed her hand carefully over the mouth of the tube that contained the silver acid. Even one drop over the intended amount... well, she really didn't want to think about the consequences right now. Her breathing stopped as she saw the drop slowly make its way towards the bottom of the dropper.   
  
This was it.  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Bulma was so startled that she squeezed the dropper so much that extra drops of the base landed into the acid. Not only that, as they landed, her hands shook, mixing the two liquids in an unprofessional manner. The reaction was not as she expected. The tube's temperature increased dramatically, and then burst into what seemed like a hundred shards of glass, sending the chemicals flying. One rather large piece of glass went right over the glove covering Bulma's right hand. It penetrated the material of the glove and left a nasty gash on her wrist.   
  
"Ahh!" Quickly taking off her glove, she rushed to the nearest sink in her lab where she cleansed the wound with ice cold water. The chemicals would become dormant if exposed to cold temperatures right after they combined. She wasn't sure if any of the mixture had gotten into her system, but she wasn't willing to take any chances.  
  
She saw her robots had come in and had cleaned the area where she was working at. The sensors probably felt the acids being absorbed into the ground. Good thing.   
  
Her wrist was numb from the extreme temperature, and she could see the sides of the wound turning purple aswell. 'Glad that's over.' She dried of her hand and wrapped the wound tightly with some banages from one of her many first aid kits. With the final knot in place, she turned off the lights in her lab and made her way to the kitchen and dining room area.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he waited for the woman to show herself. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes, where the hell was she?! And it didn't help that his brat was whinning at him aswell.  
  
"Daaad!! Why don't you make us some food??" The young Trunks asked hopefully, wishing that his stomach would stop hurting from hunger pains. Vegeta sent a death glare to his son, who took it as a hint to shut up. And so he did. His anger was pushed to the side as he heard light footsteps coming up from Bulma's lab.  
  
"What took you so long, woman?" He said as Bulma's figure made it's way to the dinning room.  
  
She looked at both of her boys. Both strong, handsome creatures, that had saved the world and yet... completly incapable of doing things for themselves. She smiled knowing that, even if one of them didn't like to admit it most of the time, they needed her. She bent down, kissed Trunks' forehead, and laughed that he swatted her away. Had Vegeta not been there, the boy would of smiled that beautiful smile of his and returned the gesture. But Vegeta was there, and he had to act strong, for his father's respect.  
  
"Oh nothing, Vegeta." She started, while shrugging her shoulders sarcastically. "I was just in my lab, mixing two very dangerous chemicals, when your screaming scared me, and the test tube exploded in my hand. That's it. I could of died, but now I'm here to take care of you.. so everything is FINE!" Vegeta winced as her voice reached that high note at the end of her sentence. He hated when that happened.  
  
"Well, as long as you apologized... I demand nourishment!" He glanced at Trunks who was staring at him, pleading with him to let him talk. "And the brat aswell."   
  
"Yeah, pleaseee Mom?" Trunks looked up at his mother with those gorgeous blue eyes, knowing full well that it was Bulma's weakness. Bulma took her glare off Vegeta and turned her attention to her son. Her features softened greatly as she smiled at him and put her hand on his chubby, little cheek.  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Now, what would you like?" The boy seemed as if he was in an important battle. His brow closed together with intense thought. Then, his eyes lit up. Ahh.. he made his desicion.  
  
"Ummm... Pizza?"  
  
"You got it kiddo. What about you, Vegeta?"   
  
"I don't care. Just make it snappy." The Prince crossed his arms, awaiting his meal. Bulma shook her head as she entered the adjoining kitchen. A loud thunder crash sent a flash of light into the room. The hard rain seemed as if it was getting louder and louder with each passing moment.   
  
"Will it ever stop? It's been like this for days." Bulma said to herself, looking for all of the ingredients to make her special, one of a kind, 'Bulma Pizza.'  
  
"Hey, Mom?" Bulma looked up to see Trunks standing in the doorway, with a look in his eyes that only meant one thing, pure chaos. She raised her eyebrow at the young prince who scooted closer to her every few seconds. When he was close enough, he pulled off his trademark, puppy eyes.   
  
"Can I help?" She picked herself up from the floor, while dusting off her hands on her apron. She placed one of her hands on her chin, mocking fake thought.  
  
"Wellll..." She said watching the child's eyes start to panic. "It's gonna be really messy....and by the time we're done, you're gonna be all sticky and covered with ingredients..." She dropped to one knee so that she was face to face with him. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" Trunks jumped up happily while tugging at the apron.   
  
"It's settled then. Now let's get to cookin!" Trunks pulled up a stand next to the counter, as he watched his mother pour flour into a bowl.  
  
"What's that for?" He asked pointing to a jar of corn meal.  
  
"Oh this?" She picked up the jar and handed it to her son. "That is so the pizza won't stick to the pan. You put it at the bottom, and it doesn't stick!" She laughed as she saw his face make one of those 'Oh now I get it' faces.   
  
The ingredients were all in there. The only thing left, was to mix them all up. Bulma and Trunks started kneading the dough together, laughing as it would smoosh against their fingers. At one moment, a big piece of dough jumped up and landed on Bulma's forehead. Not missing an opportunity, Trunks did the only thing that came into his mind. He laughed. The bell like sound echoed throughout the kitchen, while Bulma pretended to be angry.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" She picked up some dough and rubbed it all over Trunks' face and hair. "What about now? Is it still funny?"   
  
"Yep!" The two laughed happily, completely igorning the angry Prince that stood at the doorway staring at his lunatic family.  
  
"Ahem.." The two stopped laughing to look at Vegeta who was scowling as usual. But, before Bulma started yelling at him for not being patient. He smirked and made his way to them.  
  
"You call this kneading?! Hmph! Move! Let me show you how it's really done!" He said while pushing Bulma to the side, as he begain kneading the dough. Bulma and Trunks just stared at each other, then smirked at the same time. They each got handfuls of flour, and rubbed their hands all over his face.  
  
"There you go!! Much better, if I do say so myself!" Bulma laughed while hugging her side. Vegeta stopped what he was doing with the angriest look she had ever seen. But in this instance, it only fueled her hysterical laughter. He wiped away the excessive flour from his eyebrows, all the while advancing on Bulma.  
  
"Woman... you'll pay for that.." He snatched some of the pepperonis that were on the counter and hurled them at Bulma. Tiny 'smack' noises were all that were heard from the scientist. But that's not all that was heard. Vegeta's deep laugh and Trunk's angel-like chuckles filled the kitchen as well. Vegeta turned to the boy, that made a 'gulp' sound in response.  
  
"Hehhh hey dad... Whatcha doing there?" Trunks said nervously while backing away from his father. Vegeta grabbed some of the cheese from a nearby bowl and threw it at his son.  
  
"Now! Both of YOU look much better, don't you agree?" Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, after she smacked him on the back of the head, while Trunks sat there laughing at his parents. It was one of those odd family moments, that didn't happen enough.  
  
A loud knock on the door broke the family's laughter. Bulma grabbed a towel as she made her way to the living room, trying to get herself as cleaned up as possible, followed by Vegeta and Trunks.   
  
"Who whould be visiting at this hour? And in this rain?" She asked while entering the living room.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta responded, close behind his mate. Not that he cared or anything, but answering the door on a night like this wasn't safe for Bulma, and he was going to make sure that NOTHING happened to her.   
  
And Trunks, well the child just wanted to know who messed up their fun. It wasn't everyday that he and his parents spent time laughing together. Who ever ruined this moment was going to pay.  
  
Bulma gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. A lighting bolt struck somewhere in the background illuminating the sky. The only thing that Bulma saw, was a tall, dark figure.   
  
"Ah!" Bulma stepped back as the the figure walked into the house, revealing to be none other than..  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
__________________  
  
Ahh family bonding time.. Ruined! So, what do you think? You KNOW you wanna review!! LOL. Well, I'm gonna try to not make really long A/N's and just give you the story. Cuz that's all you really care about right? Anywho, til next time..  
  
Luv Ya!  
  
MiraisGirl87  
  
Vegeta: Hmmm not bad, Onna. Not bad.  
  
MiraisGirl87: You think so?  
  
Vegeta*nods*  
  
MiraisGirl87:YAY!  
  
Review!!!! 


	2. Reunions and Questions

"Hey.. Kaasan." The dripping wet Trunks said. He looked at the sight before him. His mother,father, and chibi counterpart were covered in flour and all these other things that made him think of a pizza.'Having some family fun, I see.' Noticing as how everyone was staring at him, he closed the door behind him and tried to break the ice.  
  
"What? No hug?" As if awakening from a trance, Bulma shook her head and smiled at her future son.  
  
"Why.. of course! My goodness..It's been so long Trunks.. I mean look at you! You're huge!" She pulled away from the hug to look at him closely. Sure enough, he was taller since the last time she saw him. His hair was still the same short length, but his body had gotten bigger and more muscular. And his eyes, they were still the most piercing things she had ever seen. Her own son had soft, innocent eyes. Nothing like his future self.  
  
How long had it been since he had seen her? Her eyes? Her smile? Since he had felt one of her hugs? The feeling of knowing that everything was going to be OK? The feeling of her caring? Since he had smelled the scent of roses that was always surrounding her? Too long. Five damn years too long. He hugged his mother again, this time, a single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the silverish tile. He was thankful that he was dripping water and no one noticed the small tear. No one except one.   
  
"Yeah it's been awhile...Hey Tousan..." He looked from his father to the small warrior that stood next to him. "Umm Chibi me heh." Chibi Trunks stuck his tounge out and the intruder who took his name and thought that these were his parents!  
  
"Now Trunks! Be nice! He's our guest." Bulma lectured to her youngest son."Umm by the way, what brings you here.. Is everything OK?" Bulma asked worriedly, remembering the last time he paid them a visit. Trunks smiled at his mother and tried to calm her nerves.  
  
"It's OK Kaasan, everything is fine.. I just came to see how all of you were doing. That's all." He tried his hardest not to show the sadness that he was feeling. The emptyness that was running through him like water. 'No, not now, I mustn't worry her.' Luckily for him, Bulma bought the act, and asked him to sit down at the table, while she brought him a towel.  
  
So there he was, sitting at the head of the table, with Vegeta on the opposite side and Chibi Trunks sitting next to his father. Vegeta didn't seem happy or upset to see him. He didn't seem anything.  
  
"How have things been around here, Tousan?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the boy, he had seen the tear, he could hear a emptyness in his voice, so why didn't he want to say anything. Knowing that he would find out, he deciding to humor his future son.  
  
"Well, since you left, we had seven years of peace. Just when everything seemed to be going right, they held the World Martial Arts Tournament again, and that baka Kakarott decided that he's going to come back for a day to compete. On the day of the tournament...."   
  
Vegeta told of that unforgettable day when he gave Babidi control of his body, when he destroyed those innocent people, their countless failed attempts of stopping the monser Buu, his death, the fusion, the destruction and rebirth of Earth, and the Spirit Bomb that finished off Buu once and for all.  
  
"You mean there is a level even above the Ascended Saiyan? Wow.... The Earth was destroyed?? So you mean everyone on this planet has died once??"   
  
The things he heard where unimaginable even in his wildest dreams. He looked over to his Chibi self, bored with the fact that he had to hear the same old story... Ten years old and the boy had gone far beyond his limits when he was that age. Just to think, when he was ten, he was still worrying about the androids.  
  
"Yes, it's all true."  
  
"Unfortunatly." Bulma said coming from the hall. She had come back in the middle of Vegeta's story and she didn't want to interrupt. In her hands she carried two towels and a dry set of clothes so Trunks wouldn't be cold.  
  
"Here ya go, honey. Now, before anything else, go dry off in the bathroom, OK?" She handed the materials to Trunks, who took them happily from her and made his way down the hall. Bulma sat down next to Vegeta, sighing as she hit the chair. She craddled her head in her hands rubbing her temples as she did so. Something wasn't right. There was a nagging feeling in her, what was that? Mother's Intuition, perhaps? If she only knew what....  
  
"You're right, though..." Vegeta said out of nowhere, disturbing the silence. Bulma looked at him confused for a moment, then nodded her head.   
  
"But, something is wrong with him." Chibi Trunks looked from his mother to his father, and back to his mother. Ack!! If only he knew how they could almost read each other's mind like that. It's some sort of connection, or bond thing. Well, what ever it was, it could be so irritating! Especially at dinner time! His mother would sit down, then a few moments later, she would 'huff' and glare at his father, who would then smirk and then glare back. It was so weird.  
  
"What do you think it is?" She said looking out towards the window. It was so dark out, and the storm was just getting started.  
  
"How should I know? Something must of gotten to him so bad that he had to come in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh, come off it Vegeta. Stop being the dramatic one, it's only nine thirty." Bulma laughed as her husband quickly glanced at the clock to his right and noticed the time. He 'hmphed' and turned away from her. Chibi Trunks was holding his hand over his mouth, lightly chuckling, but soon stopped as soon as his father gave him his patented 'Death Glare.'  
  
Light footsteps were heard coming to the kitchen and Bulma tried her best not to look worried.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Trunks said from the hall. He was noticably dry now, and was dressed in some grey 'Capsule Corp.' sweats. Honestly, the loose clothing did him absoulutly no justice. But that's another story.  
  
"Nope, not a thing. Now come on dear, tell us what's new with you." Bulma said motioning for him to sit with them once again. The twenty-eight year old did so, hoping that his family didn't pry too much into what had really happened all these years.  
  
"Umm, well, there's not much to say actually, heh."   
  
"Not much to say? We haven't seen you in years! So tell me, what new, wonderful thing am I going to think up hmmm??" Bulma asked wondering what her future self would think of next. The woman was a genius.   
  
Trunks felt his whole body tense as she spoke those words, his heart wanted to break one more time as the memories filled his head. The tears...those damn things.. wanted to escape from his eyes, but if there was one thing that he learned from his father, it was to never show his true feelings. He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his still damp hair.  
  
"Actually, not really anything in the last couple of years, Kaasan." He looked from the table to the three pairs of eyes on him, and then back to his mother's dissapointed gaze.  
  
"Nothing? No new model of the time machine, a shrinking device, an end to world hunger?" How could her future self slack off like that? Well, she wasn't going to follow that same path. She was going to have a little chat with Mirai Bulma. That woman needed some sense knocked back into her!  
  
"Nope, sorry." Trunks said trying to keep his cool. He smiled at his mother and hoped that she would get off the subject. Bulma only sighed to herself, still upset that her future didn't look so entertaining as she thought it did. Oh well, technically, that wasn't her problem, now was it?  
  
"So why did you come in the middle of this storm? It's horrible out there." Bulma asked her future son, who only shrugged and gave her a blank stare.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't so late in my time, and the weather was perfect. Just a little bad luck, I guess." The young adult yawned while stretching his arms over his head. He then rubbed one of his eyes, while waiting for the questioning to continue. The time change must of taken more energy than he had.  
  
"So you're just saying that you came from another time and inturpted dinner just to say 'hi'?!" The chibi version suddenly spoke up. He had been quiet until know, but enough was enough. "And who are you? And why are you calling my parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" He stood up on his chair and leaned his body closer to where the so called 'intruder' was sitting.  
  
Mirai Trunks was speechless. How was he supposed to tell the kid that he was the future version of himself? And why hadn't his parents explained at least a little to him?  
  
"Trunks! Sit down! You know better than to stand on the chairs, mister! Either you behave yourself or you get no dessert!" It was scary how Bulma could switch into 'Mom Mode' at the blink of an eye. Chibi Trunks sat down, but not before sticking his tounge out at his older counterpart.  
  
"Trunks, remember that we told you about the androids and Cell?" Bulma said calmly, addressing her, now, youngest son.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."   
  
"Ok, well three years before the androids came, a mysterious young man said that he had come from the future to warn us of the androids. Of course he only talked to Goku at the time, but we believed him, and just as he said they appeared. That was when you were about, one. Well, these weren't the ones that he was talking about and we found out about three more androids, and a vicious monster named Cell. And during all this, the young man came back to see how we were. Well, as it turns out, he was you, from the future..." Chibi Trunks could only stare at his mother and then to his father, who only nodded. He then looked at his future self.  
  
"Whoa... that's crazy." He stretched his hand across the table and poked Mirai Trunks in the face, while doing the same with his other hand to his face.  
  
"::Grrrrrlll:: ::Grrrrlll::" All eyes were on Vegeta as the loud grolwing noises from his stomach could be heard all over the dinning room. The Prince raised an eyebrow at his family, in his usual stotic manner.  
  
"What? I'm hungry!"   
  
____________________  
  
o.O Huh. No reviews. That's odd. Ohhhh well.. Hope you liked it!!!! 


End file.
